Blindstrike
Riya Dashti also known as Blindstrike is the deuteragonist of the Netflix animated superhero series Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters, as well as the false secondary antagonist of the first season. She is a student of the Academy for Future Leadership, who seeks revenge on Jonathan Rook for killing her parents. She is voiced by Nazneen Contractor. Biography Death of parents and training with Dr. C Riya grew up in Charter City with her parents, Aadarsh and Isha Dashti, who worked Rook Limited, with tech mogul Jonathan Rook and Dr. Racine Cleo (Dr. C), and after the company succeeded an getting a city contract to create a hyper speed railway know as the Mag Lev Train, the company begin to expand and the gang ridden city begin to turn a into a futuristic metropolis. However, her parents were killed in a plane crash when they flying to the Pearl Island with Dr. C. Although Riya was only a child she was able to figure out that Rook was responsible for the plane crash and found evidence that Dr. C was still alive. After finding Dr. C, she began training with so she could revenge on Rook for the death of her parents and stop Rook with her plans. She was a given suit and weapons made from a compound called flexarium that her parents, Dr. C, and Rook created. At some point she began attending the Academy for Future Leadership, with Jake Armstrong, who developed feeling for her, and Nathan Park. Enter the Flex Fighters She began attacking Rook Unlimited facilities, and was dubbed Blindstrike, due to her her skilled stealth by Rook and his security force led by his head of security Malcolm Kane. One day when Riya was exposed to hyper flexarium, during botany class the Academy for Future Leadership she exposed her whole class as well, including Jake, Nathan and a new student Ricardo Perez. Then when Rook had three teenagers who were affected by flexarium, become his company's cooperate sponsored superheroes, not knowing his true nature, Riya and Dr. C began to battle against the three, dubbed the Flex Fighters, Stretch, Omni-Mass, and Wingspan, who believed they the bad guys. One night when the flex fighters stopped Rook as the Stretch Monster, from creating a flexarium army to take over the world with, discovering her identity in the process, they worked together to defeat the army. However, when they discovered that Rook and the Stretch Monster were the same person and began to fight in his private tower, which some of his employees injured in the process, Blindstrike saved the three when they were poisoned by Rook to brought them to Dr. C to cure the Flex Fighters, who turned out to be Jake, Nathan, and Ricardo. After Rook lied that the Flex Fighters were responsible for the attack and had them made fugitives, then attempted to draw them out by releasing all the villains he created and had them imprison, Blindstrike and Dr. C helped them recapture the villains and the flex fighters form an alliance with her and Dr. C. Category:Ninjas Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist